For next-generation 5G communication devices, a higher data rate is required for many applications such as augmented reality (AR)/virtual reality (VR), and 5G multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO). A design shift towards millimeter-wave (mm-Wave) frequency supports this higher data rate. Meanwhile, a broader bandwidth is required to facilitate the higher data rate. For example, a broader bandwidth should cover the 5G spectrum including the 24, 28, 37, and 39 GHz bands.
Conventionally, a low noise amplifier (LNA) of an mm-Wave receiver front-end and transmit/receive (T/R) switch are designed separately with a single standard 50Ω interface. This partitioned method often reduces receiver bandwidth, input matching, and/or noise figure. Thus, there is a need for co-design of a LNA and T/R switch to improve performance of the receiver.